mechtouchfandomcom-20200214-history
Ves Larkinson
Ves Larkinson is the main character of The Mech Touch Novel series. He is a Mech Designer and founder of Living Mech Cooperation, that recently established mech nursery in Suburban Freslin, Cloudy Curtain. Biography Early life He initially wanted to become mech pilot like his dad. Regretfully, his test aptitude score make him surrender himself for becoming mech pilot. Know he don't have a choice to supress his love for mech, He made decision to study mech designer class in Ritterberg University of Technology. In student life, he was an mediocre mech designer. Unlike Patricia, he never make any outstanding accomplishment about mech. Later day, He feel relieved after his dad want to help him work together after their mech workshop done. Graduated After graduated from Ritterberg University, He found his dad has disappeared, left newly founded mech workshop with mountain of bank debt. Without sympathy, bank gave him a significant threat to reprimand him to sell his workshop to settle his loan, but he never give up. He request for claim insurance, and backing. However, all is painfully rejected. Later time, his family called him through Melinda, his uncle promised that he will not stand in the ground for becoming mech designer after he sold his assets. Another word, he could develop a career as mech technician through their connection in Mech Corp. With a larkinson blood, He never let his dad disappointed just caused he is too paranoid. In the midst of despair, he found another legacy his father left behind. That was when he found mech designer system. With personal pointer from Mech Designer System, he make a splash in virtual mech design in Iron Spirit. Novice Mech Designer In order to make public recognize his talent as mech designer. He compete in Tiger Exhibition Tournament in Bentheim. His hard work is fruitful after he win second place, losing to Edwin Mckinney, fancy foreign mech designer from First Rate Superstate Rubart Empire. Despite he win second place, his appreciation from Bright Republic is higher as he built his name for himself. Unfortunately, potential customer hardly raised his eyerow on him until he was introduced by mech pilot Hans to Marcella Bollinger, independent Mech Broker. Despite he got harsh point with broker, he finally cooperate with her. Two day later, he begin to receive first order for his first production physical valiant, Phoenix Cry. Apprentice Mech Designer Following system instruction to acknowledge a Master, he begin his journey to Leemar, Friday Coalition. His journey was not done smoothly, His transport shuttle got ambushed by pirates in middle of conflict between coalition partner. He got into fight and surprisingly his cat killed many pirates in vicinity. Exhausted, He and lucky hide in observation room until the pirates surrender to search for him. survive, he had to receive interrogation from Carnegie Group. Not long, Carnegie Group let him free. Following the rule of second rate state, he and his companion has began himself as walker from third rate state and sleep in shoddy ship until open competition started. After harsh intensive competitions, he received a first place in open competition in Leemar. With Master Olson acknowledgement as apprentice, he shocked entire Bright Republic, it caused they slowly let him free from any disturbance of law. But, his journey still long way to go for become journeyman mech designer on his own. Personality Ves Larkinson is a ambitious young mech designer aim to create mech alive. His love on his mech based on quality on human touch. With baseless ego , he is somehow dumb but competent enough to control his business and quality on his design. His daily social prove himself that he is bad in aspect making relationship with a girl. Category:Characters